The present invention relates to the reaction of carbon monoxide with formaldehyde and an alcohol to obtain alkoxyacetic acid or ester and also to the production of alkyl alkoxy ester from an acetal.
Alkoxyacetic acids have known uses. For example, methoxy, ethoxy and butoxy glycols are useful as solvents, and they may be obtained from the corresponding alkoxyacetic acids by esterifying the alkoxyacetic acids and then reducing.
Currently alkoxy acids are usually made by the reaction of an alcohol or the sodium salt of an alcohol with chloroacetic acid.
My related application entitled "Acid Production," Ser. No. 480,894, filed June 19, 1974, discloses a process for producing hydroxyacetic acid (commonly called glycolic acid) from carbon monoxide, formaldehyde and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,625 discloses production of an alkyl glycolate by reaction of carbon monoxide, formaldehyde and an alcohol, as follows: EQU HCHO + CO + ROH .fwdarw. OHCH.sub.2 COOR
the prior art does not disclose preparation of an alkoxyacetic acid or ester from carbon monoxide, formaldehyde and an alcohol; the present invention provides a surprisingly advantageous means for such preparations.